Sleeping Dragoness: A Spyro & Cynder Fairytale
by tylerjeraldr
Summary: An Spyro the Dragon / Sleeping Beauty crossover story. Witness the romantic tale as the Three Guardians, Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi as they protect Princess Cynder and help Prince Spyro defeat the master of all evil, Mewtwo
1. Chapter 1: The Three Gifts

Spyro & Cynder

Fairy Tales

presents

"_**Sleeping **__**Dragoness"**_

By: Tyler "The Dragon" Rodriguez

* * *

The Cast of Characters

**Cynder** / _Princess Aurora_ ( _Briar Rose_ )

The Three Guardians

**Mew** / _Mistress Flora_

**Celebi** / _Mistress Fauna_

**Jirachi** / _Mistress Merryweather_

**Spyro** / _Prince Phillip_

**Sparx** / _Samson_ ( _Phillip's horse_ )

**Draco** ( character from "Dragonheart" ) / _King Stefan_

**Saphira** ( character from "Eragon" ) / _The Queen_

**Ignitus** / _King Hubert_

**Mewtwo** /_ Maleficent_

(Mewtwo will be playing a male role of Maleficent)

**The Apes** / _Maleficent's minions_

* * *

**I do not own any of the Legend of Spyro charcters, Pokemon characters, or other movie characters in this story. Also, please review the chapters or after finishing this story. THANK YOU!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

The Three Gifts

In a far away land, long ago, lived a dragon king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Cynder. Yes, they named her beauty, for her black scales that is as dark as a night. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the hatchling princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. All of the citizens of the land traveled from all over to see the new heir, those of cheetah humanoids called Cheetahs, wondrous creatures called Pokemon, and the most powerful and amazing creatures of them all called Dragons. Many brought riches untold. Many brought exotic Pokemon. As all went to King Draco's castle, they all sang in honor of the king and queen, and princess Cynder.

Choir: **Joyfully now to our princess we come,**

**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.**

**We pledge our loyalty anew.**

**Hail to the princess Cynder!**

**All of her subjects adore her!**

**Hail to the King!**

**Hail to the Queen!**

**Hail to the princess Cynder!**

**Health to the princess,**

**Wealth to the princess,**

**Long live the princess Cynder!**

**Hail Cynder!**

**Hail Cynder!**

**Health to the princess,**

**Wealth to the princess,**

**Long live the princess Cynder!**

**Hail to the King!**

**Hail to the Queen!**

**Hail to the princess Cynder!**

That's all what they sang as countless people from all over the land and beyond came to King Draco's castle to see the newborn princess. Even countless species of Pokemon and Dragons, all big and small, came to visit to see the infant's beauty. Inside the castle, in the King and Queen's throne room. Hundreds of citizens, including Pokemon, the Cheetah's, and dragons have gathered all over the throne room, waiting to be begin the celebration. Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Draco and his Queen Saphira then prepared to make welcome to their life long friend as the trumpets were sounded. "Their royal highnesses, King Ignitus and prince Spyro" called out the Announcer. Then King Ignitus and his son, Spyro, approached the King and Queen and bowed. Then King Draco approaches his old friend Ignitus and they embraced each other. Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Spyro, Ignitus's son and heir to Draco's child would be betrothed. Ignitus then motioned Spyro to come over and his son stood in front of the King. King Draco smiled and patted him on the head. Then he motions him to go to Queen Saphira and she took him over to the newborn princess. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride. Then the trumpets were sounded once more, calling out to the next people. Then something magical happened. A beam of light appears from out of the ceiling and reaches all the way to the floor. Then three sparkly lights, of pink, green, and blue, appeared from the source of the light beam and moved slowly to the floor. Then the three lights began to take shape, soon revealing that the three lights were actually Pokemon, The Legendary ones in fact. One is a pink feline-like pokemon with a adorable face and aqua-blue eyes and a long tail. The second is a green fairy that has similarities of a wood sprite with blue eyes and fairy wings. And the third is another being with a doll-like face with what appears to be a closed eye on her chest. These three were actually the Three Guardians. The pink pokemon is Mew, the Guardian of Happiness. It's her job to make anyone happy as they can be. When someone is sad or broken, she goes to that person and tells her many things that can bring happiness to her heart. Mew was a very helpful guardian. The green pokemon is Celebi, the Guardian of Wilderness. Her job is to protect the Wilderness and its inhabitants from many dangers like a forest fire or illegal deforestation. She only allows some parts to be cut down for lumber and nothing else. And the last one is Jirachi, the Guardian of Wishes. Her job is quite simple, she grants wishes to anyone who needs is desperately. But she can only grant wishes to those who are worthy. And they must have a pure heart. They may look like childish pokemon, but they are actually adults with a childish personality and childish voices. Soon they reaches the floor, but not quite all the way. They only floated there, their feet not touching the ground. "The most honored and exaulted excellencies, the Three Guardians. Mistress Mew, mistress Celebi, and mistress Jirachi" called out the Announcer. As soon as they were called out, the Three Guardians made their way to the baby's crib as they floated above the floor. When they reached the crib and looked into it, they can see the most beautiful baby in the entire kingdom. Perhaps the entire world. The Three Guardians were amazed and in awe by the baby. "Awww..." said Mew.

"What a little darling..." said Jirachi. Then they floated to the King and Queen and stood in front of them and bowed saying "Your majesties...". Then Mew spoke. "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less" said Mew. Then she floated to the crib and stayed above it, looking down at the child. "Little princess, my gift shall be the Gift of Beauty" said Mew as swirls her hands and magic pink dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift.

The Chorus: **One gift, ****beauty rare**

**With emerald upon her eyes**

**Scales the color of the blackest night**

**She'll walk with springtime**

**Wherever she goes**

Then it was Celebi's turn to grant her gift. She floated to the baby's crib and said "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the Gift of Song". Then she swirls her hands and magic green dust appears and fell onto the baby, also granting her gift.

The Chorus: **One gift, the gift of song**

**Melody her whole life long**

**The nightengale's her troubadour**

**Bringing her sweet serenade**

**To her door **

Then finally, it was Jirachi's turn to grant her third gift. She goes to the crib and just floated just next to it. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be-" said Jirachi as she prepares to grant her gift, but she was suddenly interrupted when a blast of loud wind hits her and it spreads throughout the room and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open letting in more loud wind. King Draco and Queen Saphira were shocked by what's happening. Even the Three Guardians don't know what's going on. Then there was a flash of lightning as the bolt strucks the throne room's in a blink of an eye. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a ball of dark purple light appearing where the lightning bolt strucked and grew bigger. Then it began to manifests and disappears, leaving a Pokemon in its place. Everyone in the room were then shocked by this Pokemon just as he appeared. It is a Pokemon called Mewtwo. A master of all Pokemon. But he was evil with a dark heart. He has no care for the people, or the dragons. He vows the control the entire world by force. Yet, he was the Three Guardian's worst enemy. They dispise him for his dark self. Mewtwo was an alien-like pokemon with a long purple tail. And what makes him so dangerous is dark powers, including his psychic powers and telekinises. Then his pet, a bird pokemon called Murkrow, appeared out of nowhere and perched onto his shoulder. "Why, it's Mewtwo!" said Celebi who is shocked.

"What does he want here?" said Jirachi angrily.

"Shhhh!" said Mew shushing Jirachi. Mew knows that Jirachi really dispises Mewtwo, knowing that she will want to attack him, right then and there. But Mew doesn't want Jirachi to strike. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk. King Ignitus immediately shields his son from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Draco. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." said Mewtwo as he spoke in telepathy, but stops when he notices the Three Guardians. He let out a slight laugh and said "Oh, how quaint, even the rebel". Then Jirachi angrily starts to fly towards Mewtwo but she was held back by Mew. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Mewtwo.

"You weren't wanted!" said Jirachi angrily.

"Not wa...?" said Mewtwo. He somewhat seems surprised, but his expression changes. "Ha ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way" said Mewtwo and turns to walk away. Then Queen Saphira spoke to him. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Queen Saphira. Then Mewtwo stops and looks back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said Mewtwo with a dark smile. Then the Three Guardians quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Mewtwo is planning to do to her. Then he spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her paw on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said Mewtwo.

"Oh no!" cried Queen Saphira being horrified as she rushed to the crib and takes the child in her arms. Then Mewtwo began to laugh evily. "Seize that creature!" ordered King Draco angrily. Then the dragon guards approaches the Pokemon to attack him. "Stand back you fools!" yelled Mewtwo as the guards approach him. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Mewtwo evily laughs once more as he disappears in a ball of dark purple light and vanished and his pet flew off to his lair. Queen Saphira continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. King Draco was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties. Jirachi still has her gift to give" said Mew as she approached the King and Queen, giving them hope. The King is still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" asked King Draco.

"Oh no, sire" said Jirachi.

"Mewtwo's powers are far too great" said Mew.

"But she can help" said Celebi.

"But..." said Jirachi who is not sure what to do.

"Just do your best, Jirachi" said Celebi. Jirachi did think of one thing that'll work, then she began to swirl her hands, emitting a magic blue dust that fell onto the child, saying "Sweet princess, if through this evil pokemon's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break".

The Chorus: **For true love conquers all**

* * *

**It was supposed to be Legend of Spyro's villian Malefor that should be playing the role of Maleficent. But I think Mewtwo is perfect because he is one of the most powerful Pokemon ever. And second of all, I want the final battle scene when Mewtwo transforms into a dragon himself. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter: 2

The Plan

But King Draco, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done. All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more Fire Dragons breathed fire on them. Mew watches the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to the King and his Queen. She knew that Mewtwo won't stop at nothing to see the death of his daughter. "Silly fiddle faddle!" said Mew feeling disgraced as she floats to Jirachi and Celebi. They were busy drinking tea from their cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were pokemon, but these guardians drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, Mew. I'm sure it'll work out somehow" said Celebi and with a swirl of her hand, a cup appeared in mid-air and floated as she pours some tea in it.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Mewtwo" said Jirachi.

"Of course not. But what will?" said Mew as she takes the cup and takes a sip from it.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with him..." said Celebi.

"Reason?" said Mew feeling somewhat startled.

"With Mewtwo?" said Jirachi feeling startled as well.

"Well, he can't be all bad" said Celebi.

"Oh, yes, he can" said Mew.

"Ohhh, I'd like to turn him into a fat ole Politoad!" said Jirachi feeling frustrated about Mewtwo.

"Now, Jirachi, that isn't a very nice thing to say" said Celebi.

"Besides, we can't. You know our powers doesn't work that way" said Mew.

"It can only do good, Jirachi, to bring joy and happiness" said Celebi.

"Well, that would make me happy" said Jirachi.

"But there must be some way...There is!" said Mew when she thought of something.

"There is?" asked Jirachi.

"What is it, Mew?" asked Celebi.

"I'm going to ... " said Mew, but she stop for a moment and resumes talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears" whispered Mew. Then she looks around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floats back to them and said "Follow me!". Then with a twirl and a quick flash of light, she mimimizes herself and the others did the same. Then Celebi and Jirachi follow Mew into the insides of a something on the table "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Mew.

"You mean the princess?" asked Jirachi.

"Yes!" said Mew happily.

"Oh she'd make a lovely flower" said Celebi.

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger" said Mew.

"It hasn't any" said Jirachi smiling.

"That's right" said Celebi.

"She'll be perfectly safe" said Mew. Then Jirachi's smile disappeared and with a disappointed look, she said "Until Mewtwo sends a frost".

"Yes, a-" said Mew but suddenly stops when she realized what Jirachi said. She knows what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Mew sadly slunks and said "Oh dear".

"He always ruins your nicest gardens" said Celebi.

"You're right. And he'll be expecting us to do something like that" said Mew.

"But what won't he expect? He knows everything" said Jirachi.

"Oh but he doesn't, Jirachi. Mewtwo doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy" said Celebi. Then a lightbulb was lit on Mew's head when she got a splended idea listening to Celebi's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't understand, and won't expect" said Mew feeling excited. Then she paces around as she talks to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Mew to herself.

"Explain what?" asked Jirachi. Mew turns to Celebi and Jirachi and said "About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest".

"Oh, that's very nice of them" said Celebi.

"Who are they?" asked Jirachi.

"Turn around!" said Mew. While Jirachi and Celebi turn around to face a mirror, Mew changes them into mortal dragonesses, including herself. Celebi and Jirachi were very surprised when they only see themselves in mortal dragon forms. Celebi is now a green dragoness with a yellow underbelly & wings as Jirachi is now a pink dragoness with a white underbelly & wings. As for Mew, she is also a pink dragoness with a purple underbelly & wings. And now they are wearing peasant clothing. "Why, it's ... us!" said Celebi being surprised.

"You mean, we, us?" asked Jirachi.

"Take care of the baby?" asked Celebi who seems excited about the idea.

"Why not?" said Mew.

"Oh, I'd like that!" said Celebi. Jirachi then notices that she is pink and changes her colour to blue. After all, her favorite color is blue and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Jirachi.

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it" said Celebi.

"You really think we can?" asked Jirachi.

"If mortals can do it, so can we" said Mew.

"And we have our powers to help us" said Jirachi.

"That's right" said Celebi.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no powers!" said Mew who denied it.

"You mean, live and look like mortals? For sixteen years? Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without our powers" said Jirachi who is now concerned about the idea.

"And that's why Mewtwo will never suspect" said Mew.

"But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Jirachi.

"Oh, we'll all pitch in" said Mew.

"I'll take care of the baby!" said Celebi.

"Come along now, We must tell the majesties at once" said Mew. Then Mew changes herself to normal size along with Celebi and Jirachi, then they leave the room.

* * *

As night appears, the king and his queen then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night. When the Three Guardians reached the door, while in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't watched or being followed. Then Mew motions them to start moving into the forest and they disappeared into the wilderness.

Since then, many sad and lonely years passed by for King Draco and his dragon citizens. But as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Mewtwo's domain, the Forbidden Mountain, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. For sixteen years, he had his minions, his followers, sent to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. He had them look far and wide and beyond, but there is still no luck. Mewtwo began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Sixteen years later, after a last search, he summoned all of his search party to his chamber in his castle to talk to them. And he is not very happy indeed. He was upset. "It's incredible! Sixteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" yelled Mewtwo. His minions, that are consisted of evil Apes, were then very scared of him. They don't even like making him angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said the first Ape.

"Yeah, yeah!" said another Ape.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Mewtwo.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see. Oh! And in all the cradles" said the first Ape.

"Cradle?" said Mewtwo being confused.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle" said the first Ape.

"CRADLE?!" said Mewtwo in shock. Then he turns to his pet Murkrow with a smile and said "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a hatchling". His search party then nodded in agreement. And then Mewtwo begins to laugh nonstop. The same Ape then starts to laugh and then the whole search began laughing along with Mewtwo. Then Mewtwo abruptly stops laughing and showed his furious expression yelling "Fools!". The same Ape then realizes his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Mewtwo. Then every search party began to cower in fear. They know what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Mewtwo and then his eyes turned into glowing blue eyes as he prepares to unleash his fury onto them. Then a Shadow Ball appears on his hand and throws it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then everyone began to flee. Mewtwo then uses his telekinesis to lift one up in the air using his hands and used his power to throw the primate to a wall. Then he resumes unleashing his anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving him and his pet alone in the chamber. Mewtwo then feels hopeless now. How can he kill the princess now? He might have lost all hope. But mostly to his minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter. I will just have to deal this myself" said Mewtwo as he sat on his throne. Then he calls to his pet and Murkrow came flying to him. Mewtwo held his arm out and Murkrow perched onto his wrist and Mewtwo then brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a dragoness of sixteen with eyes the colour of emerald and scales as black as the night. Go, and do not fail me" said Mewtwo. Then Murkrow flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess.

* * *

**Now you know why I picked Mewtwo. Because he is awesome with his powers. And the reason I picked Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi as the Three Good Fairies because they are a perfect role for the women. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning a Party

Chapter: 3

Planning a Party

And so for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Three Guardians carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the hatchling as their own and called her Midnight. Looking out the window, Midnight hums lovingly and beautiful attracting many bird Pokemon to her. For sixteen years, she has changed a lot. The black dragoness now wears a silver choker and anklets on her ankles and her tail. The end of her tail was a curved and sharp steel blade and her body is long and slendor. She was indeed beautiful. As she hums a tune, she closes the shutters to her window and walked away. On this her sixteenth birthday, the Three Guardians had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise. Mew and the two others were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Midnight, who is actually Princess Cynder. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "How about this one?" asked Jirachi as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I picked" said Mew.

"Oh she'll look beautiful in it" said Celebi.

"Now I thought a few changes here ..." said Mew.

"Aha" said Jirachi.

"Don't forget a pretty bow ..." said Celebi.

"And there's the shoulder line" said Mew.

"We'll make it blue" said Jirachi.

"Oh no, Jirachi, pink" said Mew.

"But ... " said Jirachi.

"Of course, we'll need a few pleats" said Mew.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Celebi.

"Oh, I'll think of something" said Mew. Of course, they didn't know that Midnight is now walking into the area and heard their commotion. "Well, and what are you three dears up to?" asked Midnight as she approached them. Completely caught off-guard, the three guardians just stood there, looking right at her. "Up to?" said Jirachi.

"Up to?" said Celebi.

"Up to? Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ..." stuttered Mew as she tried to say something. Midnight continues to stare at the ladies with a lovely smile, without ever knowing that they are actually legendary pokemon is disguise. And Midnight doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name is Cynder. As Mew tried to think, Jirachi spoke for her. "Want you to pick some berries" said Jirachi.

"That's it, berries!" said Mew as they escort Midnight to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what's going on.

"Berries?" said Midnight being confused.

"Lots of berries" said Celebi.

"But I picked berries yesterday" said Midnight.

"Oh, we need more, dear" said Mew.

"Lots, lots more" said Celebi.

"Yes!" said Mew. Then the disguised pokemon pushed Midnight out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now don't hurry back, dear" said Mew.

"And don't go too far" said Jirachi.

"And don't speak to strangers" said Mew.

"Goodbye, dear!" said Celebi.

"Goodbye!" said Jirachi.

"Goodbye!" said Mew.

"Goodbye!" said Midnight waving goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her mouth. The disguised Pokemon then closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects" said Jirachi.

"Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Mew as they went around the room gathering things. Mew went into a large chest and took out multiple pink fabrics and sheets as Celebi went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party" said Jirachi.

"With a real birthday cake" said Celebi.

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of" said Mew.

"Time to use our powers" said Jirachi.

"Yes, it's ... powers?" said Mew but was startled when Jirachi mentioned powers.

"Oh no" said Celebi who is also startled.

"No powers! And I know what else you're thinking. No turning back to our true forms!" said Mew.

"But the sixteen years are almost over" said Jirachi.

"We're taking no chances" said Mew as she hands her the fabrics for making the dress.

"But, I never baked a fancy cake" said Jirachi.

"Oh, you won't have to, Jirachi" said Mew.

"I'm going to bake the cake" said Celebi.

"You?" said Jirachi who was kind of surprised by Celebi.

"She's always wanted to, Jirachi, and this is her last chance" said Mew.

"Well, ..." said Jirachi who was not so sure about Celebi cooking.

"I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forgive-me-nots ..." said Celebi as she thought about what to put on the cake.

"And I'm making the dress" said Mew.

"But you can't sow, and she's never cooked!" said Jirachi.

"Oh, it's simple" said Mew.

"All you do is follow the book" said Celebi. Mew pulls out a small stool and then directs Jirachi to stand on it. "Up here Jirachi, you can be the dummy" said Mew.

"Well, I still say we ought to use our powers" said Jirachi. Mew then throws a sheet of pink cloth above Jirachi and begins cutting with her claws. After all, the Three Guardians are disguised as Dragons, so there's no need for scissors because their claws are sharp. Celebi has then laid all the ingredients for the cake before her. Then she looks into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups" said Celebi. Then she searches for them muttering "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups ...". Then she finds three cups of different sizes and uses them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three" said Celebi. Mew has now cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Jirachi.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom" said Mew.

"That's for the feet to go through" said Celebi. Then Mew again tosses the sheet over Jirachi and then Jirachi suspects something wrong with the sheet. "It's pink!" said Jirachi.

"Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" said Mew.

"But I wanted it blue" said Jirachi.

"Now, Jirachi, we decided pink was her color" said Mew.

"YOU decided!" said Jirachi correcting her.

"Two eggs, fold in gently" said Celebi as she reads from the book. But she doesn't understand what ''fold gently'' means. "Fold? Oh well" said Celebi and just puts two eggs into the bowl and starts to fold them in. She presses down on the mold and she heard the shells cracking. Jirachi is now completely hulled into the pink cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" said Jirachi whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Mew cuts the cloth open at the top and Jirachi pops her head out and takes a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful" said Jirachi.

"That's because it's on you, Jirachi" said Mew.

"Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Celebi looking into the book but doesn't get the word ''Tsp''.

"One teaspoon!" said Jirachi correcting her.

"One teaspoon, of course" said Celebi with a sheepish look. Mew then measures some size of the dress. "Oh gracious how the child has grown" said Mew.

"Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here" said Jirachi remembering the old days.

"Just a tiny hatchling" said Celebi remembering as well. Then all the sudden, Jirachi then begins to lose a tear. Mew and Celebi then noticed it. "Why Jirachi!" said Mew.

"Whatever's the matter, Jirachi?" asked Celebi.

"After the day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Midnight" said Jirachi with voice cracking.

"Oh, Mew" said Celebi who began to cry about Midnight.

"Come on now, we...we all knew this day had to come" said Mew but she began to lose a tear as well. It's been sixteen years and they began to think of Midnight as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" cried Celebi.

"After all, we've had her for sixteen years" said Mew.

"Sixteen wonderful years" said Jirachi. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. They shed some tears until Mew suddenly changes her expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started" said Mew and they all resumed their work.

* * *

**Here is something to help avoid the confusion. In the movie, Princess Aurora was named Briar Rose to keep her identity a secret. That's why Cynder's name was changed to Midnight. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4: Once Upon A Dream

Chapter: 4

Once Upon A Dream

What the legendary Pokemon don't realize is that Midnight is still walking through the forest, now carrying the basket around her neck. As she strolls through the wilderness, she admires it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her paws and feet. Then, she begins to sing, beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. One of a bird pokemon, a Pidgey, has just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Midnight, a friend to the Pokemon. She has came back to the forest. Then the Pidgey flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more Pidgeys came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the bird pokemon sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the bird a kiss on the head and lets it fly off. Then the Pidgeys began to wake other pokemon. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up two rabbit pokemon called Bunearys. Two others woke up a squirrel pokemon called Pachirisu. Then Pachirisu sees what's going on and went into a tree to wake up the owl pokemon called Hoothoot. Pachirisu then pushed Hoothoot out of its home and off the tree. Hoothoot opened his wings to land softly in Midnight's arms as she and the Hoothoot sang together. Then, a dragon Pokemon called Dragonite flew down to her majestically and he, the Hoothoot, and Midnight all sang together. Then all of the wild Pokemon followed Midnight as she crosses a log over a ravine as she sings once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a young male dragon was strolling through the woods escorted by his dragonfly servant. The dragon has purple scales, a yellow underbelly and horns, and a pair of orange wings. There was a yellow spade at the end of his tail. And his eyes are a perfect color of purple. He was dressed with outfits of royalty. His outfit is purple with golden tribal stripes and a flowing yellow cape. Around his neck is a purple gemstone with a gold chain and a purple hat on his head. This is the young prince Spyro. Now sixteen years old of age. His servant, the glowing yellow dragonfly, is Sparx. He wears yellow robes and a small hat on his head. He has served King Ignitus's family for years. Now he has taken charge of taking care of prince Spyro. He doesn't really like taking care of him all the time, but the pay is good. So he agreed to take care of Spyro and watch over him wherever he goes, well, sort of. While strolling through the forest with his servant, Spyro began to hear Midnight's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Spyro can actually hear it. He stops for a moment to listen to the singing. Sparx noticed Spyro stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, prince?" asked Sparx.

"Do you hear that, Sparx? Beautiful!" said Prince Spyro.

"Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go" said Sparx. Spyro only shrugged and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Spyro stops again to listen and is more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Spyro.

"Uh uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Sparx.

"Oh, come on" said Prince Spyro.

"Not a chance!" said Sparx. Then an idea popped into Spyro's mind. A sly look appears on his face and he looks at Sparx with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra bag of gold?" asked Prince Spyro with a sly look. Sparx stops all the sudden and became interested. Spyro begins to smile more. He knows that his servant would do anything for an extra payement. It works everytime. "And a few...diamonds?" asked Prince Spyro with a sly look. Then Sparx smiles with more interest. "Well, alright" said Sparx smiling.

"Follow me!" said Prince Spyro and flies off into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" said Sparx and flew after him. Spyro flies through the trees, dodging each one very carefully as he swerves from left to right. Sparx, however, has trouble trying to keep up with him. He was huffing and puffing as he flutters faster with his insect wings. In a small clearing, Spyro stops for a moment to listen for the same singing he's been hearing. And Sparx finally catches up with him. "Next time,... you should... slow down... a bit" said Sparx trying to catch his breath.

"Shhh!" shushed Spyro as he tries to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Sparx starts to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Sparx listens to where it is. "It's that way! Follow me, this time!" said Sparx and fluttered off.

"Good hearing, Sparx!" said Prince Spyro and flew after him. As they fly into the direction of the singing, Sparx dodges more branches, including a very large one. As Spyro flew after him, he suddenly crashes into the same big tree branch that Sparx avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Spyro as he crashes into the tree branch and into a small creek. Sparx heard him yelling and fluttered back to him. He finds him lying flat in the creek and he slowly approaches him. "You alright, prince?" asked Sparx. Then he takes his wet hat off him and Spyro glares at him. That's when Sparx realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Sparx sheepishly. Spyro only glares at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his paw, he struck the water, splashing water at Sparx. Then he gives him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No diamonds!" said Prince Spyro.

* * *

To where we left off Midnight, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. The Pokemon Dragonite is busy helping her pick and gather the berries and puts them in her basket. And while surrounded by wild pokemon, she now sings a song...

Midnight: **I wonder,**

**I wonder,**

**I wonder why each little bird**

**Has a someone to sing to**

**Sweet things to**

**A gay little laugh melody.**

All of the pokemon followed Midnight as she walks through the forest singing as she goes. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she can see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle is actually King Draco's castle and Midnight a.k.a. Princess Cynder's old and true home. And she never knew that she is a daughter of the king. But yet, she continues to sing...

Midnight: **I wonder,**

**I wonder,**

**If my heart keeps singing**

**Will my song going in**

**To someone**

**Will find me**

**And bring back a love song**

**To me!**

Midnight deeply sighs and said to herself. "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?" said Midnight to herself. Then she walked away, leaving the animals confused about what she means. The same Hoothoot from before flew up in front of her and hooted. Which is sounds more like ''Who?''. Midnight replies to Hoothoot's comment. "Why, aunt Mew and Celebi and Jirachi. They never want me to meet anyone" said Midnight. Then she sees all the pokemon surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughs and said "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!". Then the wild pokemon became excited by what she said. "Who? Who? Who?" hooted the Hoothoot, eager to know along with the others. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Midnight telling her story. The pokemon then became more excited as she tells the story. One of the Pidgeys' chirps and Midnight smiles and answers its comment as well. "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." said Midnight. The pokemon got more excited. "...and then..." said Midnight. The pokemon got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Midnight sadly said "...I wake up". Then all of the pokemon sadly sinks their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Midnight. Then a Pachirisu notices something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a hat and a cape, that belong to Prince Spyro himself were hung on a tree to dry. Pachirisu grabs an acorn and tosses it to the Hoothoot. It bonks on its head and bounces off and bonks on two Pidgeys. Pachirisu grabs another acorn and throws it at Dragonite's head. It caught their attention and they flew up to Pachirisu, besides Dragonite because he walked over to them. Pachirisu motions them to look to where it saw them. Hoothoot then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with two Bunearys. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Prince Spyro began to talk. "You know, Sparx. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that legendary pokemon, Celebi, the Guardian of the Wilderness. But she hasn't been seen for sixteen years ..." said Prince Spyro . Sparx then suddenly sees the pokemon running off with the hat and cape. "My prince! Look!" said Sparx and pointed to where they are. Spyro looks and sees them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Prince Spyro as he watches his clothes being taken. The Dragonite then dresses in Spyro's cape and hat and then starts to approach Midnight, acting all royal and magnificent. While Midnight hums a tune, the Dragonite whistled to her. The black dragoness looks and sees the Dragonite dressed like a prince. She knows it's a Pokemon in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Midnight. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said " You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!". Then she dances with her ''dream prince'' while singing...

Midnight: **I know you**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**The gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar a gleam**

Prince Spyro and his servant Sparx then approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Spyro was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful woman that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and and Sparx looked at each other and back at Midnight dancing and singing.

Midnight: ** And I know it's true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know you **

**I know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

**The way you did**

**Once upon a dream**

And while Midnight dances, and humming, and turns around, Spyro tackles the disguised pokemon quietly from behind and places himself in its place instead. And Midnight still can't see him as she sings once more.

Midnight: **But if I know you**

**I know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

Then Prince Spyro joins her in her singing

Both:** The way you did**

Midnight immediately stops singing when she heard someone sing, but Spyro keeps continuing.

Spyro: **Once upon a dream**

Midnight looks and sees the Dragonite dressed in the prince's clothing getting up after being tackled and it sheepishly scratches the back of its head. Midnight turns around and sees Spyro, surprising her. "Oh!" said Midnight and tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held by Spyro.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you" said Spyro.

"Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Midnight.

"A stranger?" asked Spyro.

"Hmm-hmm" said Midnight .

"But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Spyro.

"We..we have?" asked Midnight.

"Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Spyro with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing...

Spyro: **I know you**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

**I know you**

**The gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar a gleam**

Then Midnight couldn't help but began to fall in love with prince Spyro. Perhaps he IS her ''dream prince''. Then they took each other's hands and stood on their hind legs and they began waltzing across a lake.

The Choir: **And I know it's true**

**T****hat visions are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know you**

**I know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

**The way you did**

**Once upon a dream**

Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Draco's castle is on the horizon. Spyro placed his wing around Midnight as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the purple dragon spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Spyro.

"Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Midnight. All the wild pokemon are eager to hear Pearl's name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Pearl and ran off, leaving the pokemon in shock that Midnight didn't say her name.

"But when will I see you again?" asked Spyro chasing after her.

"Oh never, never!" said Midnight.

"Never?" asked Spyro.

"Well, maybe someday" said Midnight.

"When, tomorrow?" asked Spyro.

"Oh no, this evening" said Midnight.

"Where?" asked Spyro.

"At the cottage, in the glen" said Midnight. Then Spyro watched as she ran off into the forest, without knowing that she is actually Princess Cynder herself.

* * *

**That was the first romantic moment for Spyro and Cynder! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Truth Revealed

Chapter: 5

The Truth Revealed

Back at the cottage, Celebi is now finally lighting the candles on the cake, which is too tall and very crooked. She carefully lights each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. Then she notices the cake starting to melt and she tries to hold it up with a broom. She turns to Mew and asked "Well, what do you think of it?". Mew is also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke. There are too many bows, some parts of the dress are way too big. And some are torn. And Jirachi is still standing as a dolly in the dress. Mew seems startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" asked Mew.

"Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake" said Celebi.

"Of course, Celebi. What do you think of the dress?" asked Mew.

"Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Celebi as she takes a good look at it, standing beside Mew.

"Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffolds? What do you think?" asked Mew.

"I think so. What do you think, Jirachi?" asked Celebi. Jirachi wasn't happy at all. The dress is ruined and the cake is ruined. She had enough. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Midnight, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thought before. I'm going to use my powers" said Jirachi as she struggles to get out of the dress, which falls to pieces.

"You know, I think she's right" said Celebi to Mew. Even Mew agrees with Jirachi. This wasn't even easy without using their powers. And the sixteen years are up anyway. Jirachi magically transforms herself back to her true form. Her pokemon self. But Mew was cautious about it though. "Careful, Jirachi! Someone could see you like this! Quick, lock the doors. Celebi, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances!" said Mew. Then she and Celebi transformed into their true pokemon selves. "And now, you take care of the cake" said Mew to Celebi.

"While I..." said Jirachi.

"Clean the room, Jirachi, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!" said Mew. Jirachi shortly gets angry but then zaps a bucket, mop, and broom in a corner and the objects came alive, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Mew says, clean up the room!" said Jirachi. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom sweeps and the mops soaks and washes. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess" said Mew as she takes a cloth and with a whirl in her hands, she tranforms the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk, just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles" said Celebi as the ingredients also came alive and listened to her. Then they walk over to a mixing bowl and flour and eggs are put in. Everything seems to proceeds smoothly and quickly, and the cake and dress are now perfect, but then Jirachi sees the dress in a pink colour. "Oh no, not pink. Make it blue" said Jirachi and zaps the dress, turning it blue.

"Jirachi!" said Mew glaring at Jirachi for what she did. Then she looks back at the dress. "Make it pink" said Mew as she zaps it back into pink colour.

"Blue" said Jirachi zapping it blue again.

"Pink!" said Mew turning it back to pink and is now being irritated.

"Blue" said Jirachi. But this time, Mew stands before the dress and is turned blue herself. Jirachi snickers to herself until Mew angrily turns Jirachi pink. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. Blue and pink lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color go through the chimney. Unfortunatly, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Murkrow, Mewtwo's pet, was flying through the forest when it sees blue and pink fireworks from a distance. It flew over to investigate and it sees the fireworks coming out from the chiminey. Curiously, it looks down in it and is zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. Inside the house, the ''war'' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" said Mew to Jirachi angrily. Then Celebi hears something. "Shh, listen!" said Celebi. Then began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognize whose voice it was. "It's Midnight!" said Jirachi realizing who's singing.

"She's back! Quick, back to our disguise forms, and enough of this foolishness" said Mew and they all turned back to their disguise mortal forms. Mew quickly turns to the dress and said "Make it pink". And then she turned the dress pink and turned to Celebi who's trying to finish the candles on the cake. "Now hide! Quick!" said Mew motioning Celebi to hide. Before going, Jirachi turned to the dress and said "Blue". And turned the dress blue again without Mew noticing. As they hid, they can hear Midnight coming. Then Mew was startled and shocked when she sees a mop still moping the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mob running?" said Mew seeing the mop. Jirachi then notices the mop too and realized that she has forgotten about it. "Stop, mob!" said Jirachi and zapped the mop and it became dead-still. Then the cottage's door opens and Midnight enters. But she is surprised to find Mew and the others nowhere in sight. As the black dragoness looks around, Murkrow peeks into the door and sees her. It became very suspicious about the dragoness. Her scales are black, but is it the same Princess Cynder? "Aunt Mew, Celebi, Jirachi! Where is everybody?" said Midnight wondering where they are. Then she suddenly gasp when she saw the dress and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" said Mew as they came out of their hiding place to surprise Midnight.

"Happy birthday!" said Celebi.

"Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him, this wonderful dragon!" said Midnight hugging them.

"Dragon?" said Celebi being startled when Midnight mentioned someone.

"Midnight..." said Jirachi who also seemed surprised.

"You've met some stranger?" asked Mew.

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before" said Midnight.

"You have?" said Mew.

"Where?" asked Jirachi.

"Once upon a dream!" said Midnight happily and began to sing ''Once Upon A Dream''. The three legendary pokemon looked at each other with confused looks. They don't know what's with Midnight. Then Midnight takes Celebi and dances with her. Then Celebi notices the cause of her behavior and realizes. "She's in love!" said Celebi.

"Oh no" said Jirachi.

"This is terrible!" said Mew. Then Midnight stops singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she doesn't understand what's going on. "Why? After all, I am sixteen" said Midnight. The three guardians then began to know that it's time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear" said Mew.

"You're already betrothed" said Celebi.

"Betrothed?" said Midnight still being confused.

"Since the day you were born" said Jirachi.

"To prince Spyro, dear" said Celebi.

"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be ..." said Midnight.

"A princess" said Jirachi.

"And you are dear!" said Celebi.

"You see, your real name is Princess Cynder" said Mew. Then the Murkrow became surprised when it heard this. It smiled evily, knowing that it has found the princess. Then it flew off to tell Mewtwo the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Draco" said Mew.

"But...but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him" said Midnight.

"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young dragon again" said Mew. Then Midnight became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she'll never see that same man again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" cried Midnight. The disguised Pokemon tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room crying. The Pokemon then sadly looked at each other and Jirachi said "And we thought she'd be so happy". Midnight continues to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon as she thinks about the dragon she fell in love with.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

Chapter: 6

The Preparations

At King Draco's castle, as the sunset began to sink in the mountains over the horizon, King Draco was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his daughter to show. King Ignitus is also with him, but he was busy eating. Draco then watched the sun sets down. He's glad that its almost over and supposedly Mewtwo's curse has failed, but he wondered where his daughter is. It's been sixteen years and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. King Ignitus, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of King Draco. King Draco sadly sighs and said "No sign of her yet, Ignitus".

"Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset" said King Ignitus and takes a bite out of his cooked boar. "Ah, excellent meat!" said King Ignitus. Then he looks at King Draco and this time notices his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here" said King Ignitus trying to cheer his friend up.

"I'm sorry, Ignitus, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ..." said King Draco.

"The past, all in the past" said King Ignitus and claps his paws. The Lackey, who is a Cheetah, then arrives with a bottle of wine and holding a lute (guitar-like musical instrument). "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years" said King Ignitus and poured two glasses, one for him and one for King Draco. Yet, he was unaware that the Lackey managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said King Ignitus. King Draco have finally smiled and said "Right, Ignitus, to the future!". Then they began to sing their own song...

King Ignitus: **Skumps!**

King Draco: **Skumps**

King Ignitus: **A toast to this night**

King Draco: **The outlook is rosy**

King Ignitus: **The future is bright**

Both: **Our children will marry**

**Our kingdoms unite**

**Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!**

Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until King Ignitus spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?" said King Ignitus. As he heard this, King Draco becomes confused and surprised when he heard ''new home''. "New home?" asked King Draco.

"Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said King Ignitus.

"Well, I suppose in time ..." said King Draco.

"Of course. To the home!" said King Ignitus and pours more wine into their glasses and once again, the Lackey sneaked some more wine for himself. Then the dragon kings sang once more...

King Ignitus: **Skumps!**

King Draco: **Skumps!**

King Ignitus: ** A toast to the home**

King Draco: **One grander by far **

**than** **a palace in rome**

King Ignitus: **Let me fill up your glass, **

**That glass was all foam.**

Both: **Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!**

After they sang, The Lackey began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said King Ignitus clapping his paws and the Lackey then runs up to King Draco and holds a plan to a castle in front of of his face while still drunk and let out a hiccup. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really" said King Ignitus. Then King Draco was startled when he heard the word ''Honeymoon''. He was very surprised indeed. "You mean, you're building it already?" asked King Draco.

"Built, sir Dragon! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow" said King Ignitus.

"Tomorrow? But Ignitus, they're not even married yet!" said King Draco.

"Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said King Ignitus and was going to pour a glass of wine, but King Draco stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away and the Lackey began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Ignitus. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me" said King Draco.

"Getting my Spyro aren't you?" asked King Ignitus.

"Yes, but ..." said King Draco.

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" asked King Ignitus.

"Of course, but ..." said King Draco.

"There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!" said King Ignitus and poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Ignitus. After all, Cynder knows nothing about this" said King Draco.

"Well?" asked King Ignitus and drank his cup of wine.

"Well, it may come as quite a shock ..." said King Draco. As he heard this, King Ignitus suddenly spits out his wine he was drinking in shock and faced King Draco angrily. "Shock? My Spyro a shock? What's wrong with my Spyro?" said King Ignitus angrily and storms towards Draco.

"Nothing, Ignitus. I only meant …" said King Draco trying to back away from him and trying to calm him down.

"Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?" asked King Ignitus angrily.

"Now, now ... " said King Draco.

"Well, I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!" said King Ignitus. Then King Draco was offended when he mentioned his daughter and it was his turn to be angry and storms towards King Ignitus. "Now, see here ..." said King Draco angrily.

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren will want YOU for a grandfather!" said King Ignitus.

"Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old lizard!" said King Draco.

"Unreasonable, pompous ..." said King Ignitus when he heard the words and immediately goes into his fighting position. "En garde, sir!".

"I warn you, Ignitus, this means war" said King Draco and also gets into his fighting position. Then they start to fight, tussling around at each other. As King Ignitus starts to charge at him, Draco grabs a nearby plate and puts it in front of him, and Ignitus rammed head-first into it. Ignitus lies flat on the ground dizzy after ramming into a plate. Draco looks at the plate, and he see the dented part of it was Ignitus's face. Both of them looked at it, then at each other, and then they abruptly break into laughter "What's this all about anyway?" laughed King Ignitus.

"Nothing Ignitus, absolutely nothing" laughed King Draco.

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other" said King Ignitus.

"Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow" said King Draco.

"Splendid! King size, of course" said King Ignitus.

"Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild" said King Draco. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find the drunk Lackey passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Then they hear the trumpets sounded and the announcer then saying "His royal highness, Prince Spyro!". Then they hear people cheeing for him. "Spyro?" said King Ignitus and starts to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Spyro then comes flying in with his servant Sparx. As more people cheered for him as he flies in, King Ignitus has just arrived outside to meet him. "Spyro! Spyro! Spyro, hold, Spyro!" yelled King Ignitus to Spyro. Spyro heard his father and flew over to him. Then he lands on the ground and the King runs over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that" said King Ignitus.

"Well, I have met her, father" said Spyro happily.

"You have? Where?" said King Ignitus who seems surprised.

"Once upon a dream" said Spyro and starts to sing and dance around his father.

"Spyro, knock it off. Stop that. Spyro, stop!" said King Ignitus. Spyro then stops. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked King Ignitus.

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" said Spyro.

"Princess Cynder? Good heavens, we must tell Draco! Why this is the most ..." said King Ignitus.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Cynder" said Spyro.

"You most certainly did, you said..." said King Ignitus.

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a... peasant girl I suppose" said Spyro. Then his father seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Spyro, you're joking!" said King Ignitus and hoped for a yes. But Spyro shook his head no. "Isn't he?" asked King Ignitus to Sparx.

"Unfortunately no" said Sparx honestly.

"You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some _nobody_? By Terrador, I won't have it! You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" said King Ignitus to Spyro.

"Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " said Spyro.

"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses!" said King Ignitus.

"... And marry the girl I love" said Spyro.

"Exactly!" said King Ignitus.

"Goodbye, father!" said Spyro as he starts flapping his wings and starts flying off with Sparx following.

"Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Spyro, stop. Come back. Wait Spyro! Spyro!" said King Ignitus but it was too late. Spyro has already flew off into the wilderness to see his love, but unaware that she won't be there anymore. King Ignitus sadly walks up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said "Oh, how will I ever tell Draco?".

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mewtwo's Curse

Chapter: 7

Mewtwo's Curse

In the woods near the castle, the Three Guardians and Cynder are now heading towards the castle. But this time, the Pokemon are now back in their true forms. Eariler, they revealed to Cynder that they are actually legendary Pokemon disguised as mortal dragons for over sixteen years. But yet, Cynder is still upset that she can't see that same man ever again. Although the day is almost over, the Three Guardians are still very cautious. Because who knows, Mewtwo could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Cynder's prepared room and Mew checked poked her head inside and check if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" said Mew to Krystal and motions the over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Jirachi closed the door and sighs in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Jirachi! Celebi, pull the drapes!" said Mew to the others. Jirachi quickly locks the door and Celebi pulls in the curtain drapes. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here" said Mew to Cynder as she directs her to a chair. Cynder then sadly sits down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty" said Mew. And using all of their powers together, Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi whirled their hands in the air and a crown magically appears. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty" said Mew as she sets the crown on the black dragoness's head. Then all the sudden, Cynder again breaks down in tears and once again cries. "Now, dear" said Celebi trying to comfort her.

"Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Mew. Then they quietly walked out of the room and Mew closed the door behind her. "It's that dragon she met" said Jirachi while they are outside the room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Celebi.

* * *

Inside the room, as Cynder continues to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark, And with the fire in the fireplace burning, lighting up the room. Then all of the suddenm something ominimus happens. First, there was a ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Mewtwo shortly appears, but only in a pitch black form. His eyes glows with blue as he watches the princess cry. Then he turns into a ghostly purple ball of light and it seems to pulsate with a glow. Cynder, strangely, seems to stop crying all the sudden and slowly looks up at the ghost ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully purple as she was now in a spell trance by Mewtwo. She slowly gets up from her chair and her coat falls off, exposing her in a same dress that the Legendary Pokemon made for her. Then she slowly starts walking towards the ghost ball.

* * *

Outside the room, the legendaries were unaware what is actually going on in the roon and does not know that Cynder is now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince" said Jirachi who is kind of frustrated that the King wants her to marry a prince.

"Now, that's not for us to decide, Jirachi" said Celebi.

* * *

Back inside the room, Cynder continues to walk towards the light as it moves towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opens, revealing a hidden pathway that leads to somewhere. The ghost ball moves inside as Cynder, while still in a trance, follows it.

* * *

"Maybe we should tell King Draco about the young dragon" said Celebi back outside the room.

"Well, why don't we?" said Jirachi. Then Mew starts to hear something faint inside the room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Mew. Then she places her ear on the room's door and listens closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and said "Mewtwo!". Then they quickly rushed into the room to check on Cynder. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Cynder under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Mewtwo has got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" said Celebi and they rushed to get Cynder, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closes on them, blocking them out. "Midnight!" cried out the Pokemon as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Cynder continues to follow the ghost ball as it went upstairs. Cynder slowly walks up the stairs following it. Nothing seems to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Cynder then continues to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the legendary Pokemon were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Wait a minute!" said Mew. They backed away from the wall as Mew used her powers to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways. They thought quickly where Cynder might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Krystal went at once. "Midnight, Midnight! Where are you? Midnight!" said the pokemon as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs which is the right one this time. "Midnight!" said the Pokemon as they looked for her frantically as possible.

Soon, Cynder has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the purple ghost ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she reaches her paw out to touch the spindle, but then heard the legendaries yelling. "Midnight! Don't touch anything!" yelled the legendaries. Then somehow, she seems to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her paw back. But Mewtwo's magic was too strong for her to break out of. Then Mewtwo's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!" commanded Mewtwo's voice. And in a flash of light, Cynder touches the spindle with her paw. And right at this moment, the legendaries have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Mewtwo himself. And where is Cynder? "You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The master of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Mewtwo and moved aside, revealing Cynder laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Mew and the others gasped at the sight of Cynder as Mewtwo disappears laughing evily, knowing he had succeded. The pokemon rushed over to Cynder's body and were completely broken. "Midnight!" cried Mew.

"Oh Midnight! Oh, I'll never forgive myself" cried Celebi.

"We're all to blame!" cried Mew. Then they began to cry over Cynder's motionless body as the sun finally sets over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Cynder's life. Yet they have failed to do so.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Eternal Sleep

Chapter: 8

The Eternal Sleep

Inside the castle, King Draco and Queen Saphira were sitting on their throne. Waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their daughter again for the first time in sixteen years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Cynder after she has arrived. Then King Ignitus shows up and approaches Draco. "Draco, there's something important I have to tell you" said King Ignitus.

"Not now, Ignitus" said King Draco. He's too much in a mood for what Ignitus has to say. Right now, Draco only cares about seeing his daughter right now. Then Ignitus said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Spyro" said King Ignitus.

"Spyro? Oh yes, of course, Spyro. Why, where is the boy?" asked King Draco.

"That's what I'm telling to tell you" said King Ignitus.

"Well, send for him immediately!" said King Draco.

"But ..." said King Ignitus but was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear the announcer. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said the Announcer. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse is finally over.

* * *

But unfortunatley, they were wrong. Because they were unaware that Mewtwo have succeeded in killing princess Cynder, which he thought he did. What he didn't know is that Cynder wasn't actually dead, but is only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Mew and the two others are still crying at a bed they have placed Cynder on, with a rose in her hand. The legendaries knew that she's only asleep, but there isn't anyone she can fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail the King and Queen, they failed to the entire kingdom. Mew then breaks down crying more greatly as she floats out to the balcony and looks down at the crowd below. Celebi and Jirachi then followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Mewtwo have won. But most of all, how will the King and Queen react to this? "Poor King Draco and the Queen" said Celebi sadly.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out" said Jirachi. Then all the sudden, Mew's expression changes as she wipes off her tear and said "They're not going to".

"They aren't?" said Jirachi.

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Midnight awakens" said Mew. They took what could be the last look of Cynder forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Mew spoke. "Come!" said Mew and they began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleep powder that turned everyone to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Lackey from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Jirachi noticed this and puts the Lackey right back to sleep. Mew has now finally put the King and Queen to sleep and has just put the spell on King Ignitus. While drifting off to sleep, he says "Well, just been talking to Spyro. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl". Mew suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Ignitus has said. "Peasant girl?" said Mew and quickly flew back to Ignitus and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking Midnight, who is actually a peasant girl. Could prince Spyro possibly met her?,"Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Mew trying to keep him awake.

"Just some peasant girl he met" said King Ignitus sleepily.

"Where, where?" asked Mew.

"Once upon...a dream" said King Ignitus sleepily and finally falls asleep.

"Once upon a dr...Midnight! Prince Spyro!" said Mew when she finally realizes the truth. Midnight mentioned that she met the boy in ''Once upon a dream''. So that means the boy she met was actually Prince Spyro! And he was supposed to meet her at the cottage tonight! She quickly flew back to Celebi and Jirachi. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Mew and they flew off making haste back to the cottage.

* * *

In the forest, Spyro was still flying through the wilderness with his servant Sparx, whistling ''Once Upon A Dream'' as he approaches the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He has just met the girl of his dreams, and he's going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He lands and walks over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushes himself off, fixes his hat straight, and looks back at Sparx. Sparx gives him a wink cheering him on. Then Spyro easliy prepares himself and knocks on the door. Mysteriously, the door opens on its own. Spyro was confused why nobody answered the door. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looks around to find the place in pitch-black darkness. Like if noone has ever lived here for years. Spyro was wondering where is everyone is when the door suddenly slams shut, catching his attention. Then suddenly, out of the darkness, Mewtwo's minions, the Apes, suddenly jumped at him and started to take him. Spyro struggles to get loose by attacking them, but more keeps jumping on him with rope, trying to tie him up. Mewtwo smiles evil as he watches the whole thing with deep satisfication while still in the darkness. Mewtwo's pet, Murkrow, caws nonstop as the minions began to tying Spyro up. He has struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Mewtwo appears from the darkness. Using his telekinetic powers, he grabs a candle with his mind and using his power to light it up. Then he held the lighted candle to Spyro's face and was surprised by what he has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Mewtwo and began to laugh. Then he turned to his evil Apes and said "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest". Then the minions carried Spyro out as Mewtwo smiles evily, knowing he has succeeded once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, the legendaries are still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they can. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Fox was here, but there is no sign of him. Something is indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped what they find. Prince Spyro's hat was on the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what has happened to Spyro. "Mewtwo!" said the Pokemon.

"He's got Prince Spyro!" said Jirachi. Then Mew knew where Mewtwo could have taken him. And it's one thing she's afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain" said Mew quietly.

"But we can't, we can't go there!" said Celebi. Then Mew's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We CAN, and we MUST!" said Mew.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Forbidden Mountain

Chapter: 9

The Forbidden Mountain

An hour later, Mew and the two others have just now arrived at Mewtwo's castle at the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiosly approached the drawbridge that leads into the castle. They checked and they see noone on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a hault when they see an Ape on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as the Ape patrols near them. The Ape looks around, giving a thought that someone is there, but then turns around to leave. Mew peeks out to see it leaving. Then they come out from their hiding spot and minimized themselves and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiosly began to move but they suddenly ran into another Ape, which it didn't notice them. The Ape was too busy sharpining his axe. The Three Guardians then went in a different direction but then ran into a sleeping ape. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scares them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate and what they find surprises them. Its appears to be Mewtwo's minions dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration. Due to the fact that Mewtwo succeeded on his curse. Then the guardians noticed Mewtwo sitting on his throne with his pet Murkrow. "What a pity prince Spyro can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up" said Mewtwo to his pet Murkrow. Then he gets up and they walked off to the dungeon as the legendaries quietly followed them. Soon, Mewtwo reached the door to Spyro's cell and unlocks it and he and his pet went inside. Prince Spyro was there sitting while chained to a wall with a chain around his neck. When he heard Mewtwo coming in, he looks up at him and glared at him. Mewtwo then approaches him. "Oh come now, prince Spyro. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true" said Mewtwo. At the same time, the legendaries appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Mewtwo uses his power to form a black ball on his hand and showed it to the prince. At first, ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Cynder sleeps and the room and the princess herself. "Behold, King Draco's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Cynder. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent emerald in her eyes, scales the color of the blackest night. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Mewtwo telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it shows Spyro as an old dragon leaving Mewtwo's castle. But yet, Mewtwo's voice actually drips with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all" said Mewtwo. Then Spyro angrily tries to get at Mewtwo, but he remembers that he is chained to the wall and growls at him. Mewtwo then laughs evily. "Why, you mean ..." said Jirachi and charges towards Mewtwo in anger, but Mew pulls her back. Murkrow has noticed Jirachi speaking and turns towards the window, but doesn't see the hidden pokemon. "Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts" said Mewtwo and then they began to leave. But before they do, Mewtwo stopped at the door and said "A most gratifying day". Then they exited Spyro's cell. Outside, Mewtwo locks the door and turns to his Murkrow. "For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well" said Mewtwo. As they walked away, Murkrow suspiciously looks back, knowing that someone is there. Mew peeks out from their hiding spot and sees Mewtwo going to his chamber to sleep. Then the Pokemon then moves into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Mew said "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Celebi started zapping Spyro's chains as Jirachi works on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Spyro is free, he started to move, but Mew stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Spyro. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted armor of virtue" said Mew and with a whirl of her hand, a shining purple armour appears on Spyro's body. "And this mighty gauntlet of truth". Then she magically made a clawed guantlet appeared on one of Spyro's hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry" said Mew and then Three Guardians and prince Spyro began to make their way outside the cell, but Murkrow was waiting for them. When they got out, Murkrow screamed and flies off screaming. The pokemon and Spyro starts up the starts, then they came to a halt when they see that the Murkrow has brought Mewtwo's minions as they charged at Spyro. Spyro and the guardians ran in the other direction. At a window, Spyro fights some of them, but he knows that there are too many to deal with. Spyro then jumps out the window with the legendaries following him. His servant, Sparx, was locked in a ''lanturn'' cage when he saw them. "Your highness! Over here!" yelled Sparx. Spyro immediately went over and unlocked the cage and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Sparx.

"We can't! They'll shoot us when we try to fly!" said Spyro. Then the Apes from above dropped large rocks down at him. "Spyro, watch out!" said Mew and used her powers to zapped the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, a pack of apes pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the prince. Mew once again intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Spyro and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, hot oil are poured down at him, but Mew turns it into a rainbow. Murkrow then starts to fly towards Mewtwo's tower to wake his master, but is followed by Jirachi when she noticed. Jirachi then tries to hit it with her powers, but kept missing each time. But then she hid to ambush it, and when it got near, she jumped out and zaps it, tunring Murkrow into stone just outside Mewtwo's door. Jirachi then went back to the others as Mewtwo appears outside the door, mainly because of the ''loud noises''. "Silence!" yelled Mewtwo. Then he turns to his Murkorw. "You, tell those fools to ..." said Mewtwo but then notices that his Murkrow is now of stone. Then he noticed prince Spyro escaping. "No! No!" said Mewtwo. As Spyro made it out, he sees the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Spyro!" said Celebi. Spyro then leaps across the gap and manages to make it across and takes off flying. Mewtwo climbs to the top of his highest tower and sees Spyro flying off. "Hurry, hurry, Spyro!" said Mew. Then Mewtwo starts shooting purple lightning bolts at the purple dragon. Spyro dodges it by rolling out of the way. Mewtwo casts another lightning bolt and Spyro nearly misses it. Then Mewtwo raises his hands in the air and a ball of electricity starts to form in his hands. It grew bigger and bigger until he shoots it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Spyro tries to avoid it. Then he dives under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Spyro and the Three Guardians are now getting close to King Draco's castle. But Mewtwo is not finished yet. "A storm of shadows shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Draco's castle cast my spell!" said Mewtwo as he casts a dark cloud above his head and sends it over to King Draco's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds forms into monstrous shadow creatures that grew extremely large. Spyro then sees his path blocked by the cloud and the creatures that dwells within and has to stop before them. Mewtwo then laughs evily, thinking he have beaten him. But Spyro, being brave, enters the cloud. As he enters, the creatures then tries to attack him as he dodges them. One of them manages to grab Spyro and starts to squeeze him. The Three Guardians saw that he needed help and zapped the cloud creature, causing it to let go of him. Spyro continues to avoid the monsters by breathing fire at them. Many screeched in pain from the scorching fire as others still try to snatch them with his dark and evil claws. One of the shadows appears in front of Spyro, blocking his path. But Spyro blew a fireball at it and it was blown apart. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the Three Guardians, Spyro blew a fireball at them as the Legendaries zapped them. All were blown apart and Spyro finally make it through the cloud and are now approaching King Draco's castle.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

Chapter: 10

The Final Battle

"No, it cannot be!" said Mewtwo as he saw that his spell have failed. Then he has finally had enough and turns into a spinning dark purple ball and made to the castle in fast speed. Spyro was now about to enter the entrance of the castle but the same ball flew in front of him in a explosion and Mewtwo appears, making Spyro come to a halt. "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" said Mewtwo and with a flash of purple thunder striking at him and in a spinning tornado of purple fire, Mewtwo's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appear on his back, his neck grew longer, now standing on four legs, and when the flaming tornado disappeared with Mewtwo inside, Spyro, Sparx, and the Three Guardians became shocked when they saw he has transformed himself into a giant evil dragon. His wings and underbelly were dark purple as his scales were pale grey. And his eyes were fully, glowing, blue eyes. Mewtwo roared at the prince in his dragon form. Spyro then courageously charges towards him. Jirachi also charges towards him, but is once again held back by Mew. As Spyro got closer, Mewtwo shot a blast of dark purple fire at him. Spyro took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Spyro gets right back up as Mewtwo breaths another blast of fire at him. But Spyro combated against it by breathing a blast of fire at Mewtwo's attack, causing it to explode. Then Mewtwo lunges at him and bites at him, but misses him as Spyro jumps back. "Look out, my prince!" yelled Sparx. Spyro then hid as Mewtwo looks for him. When he got near him, Spyro jumps out and slashed at his head with his bladed gauntlet. Mewtwo shortly roars in pain, and bites at him. Then it reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. Spyro then realizes that he has no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he flaps his wings and took to the air. But Mewtwo chased after him. Mewtwo continues to breath fire at him, but Spyro dodges them by rolling out of the way. He spins around real quick and shot a fireball at his face. It was a direct hit and Mewtwo roared at him. Then Spyro took to the clouds and Mewtwo continues to pursue him. But when Mewtwo reached the limit, he enters into a clearing of the blackest clouds and finds Spyro nowhere in sight. He looks around for him, and sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him is found. Then, out of nowhere, a fireball was shot at him as something shot by. And Mewtwo took a hit from it. Then he was hit again by the same fireball. Then again. And again. Enraged, Mewtwo spun around, breathing a massive wall of purple fire as Spyro tries to avoid them after hitting Mewtwo multiple times. When he tries to fly past him, Mewtwo bites at him, but misses. Watching the whole scene, the Three Guardians and Sparx could do nothing but watch in horror. When Mewtwo breathed another blast of purple fire, Spyro blocks it with his gauntlet, but loses it in the process. Mewtwo then laughs evily. Spyro quickly though of a way to beat him now. Without his gauntlet, there might be no chance against him. Then, he thinks of Cynder and the King and Queen of the land. He cannot let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and starts diving down. And Mewtwo dives after him. Spyro must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he begins to concentrate. "Now, fly swift and sure! That evil die and good endure!" said Spyro to himself. When Mewtwo prepares to breath another and opens his mouth, Spyro quickly spun around and shot a fireball right into his mouth. And everything inside exploded! Mewtwo then roared in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Mewtwo takes one final lunge at him, but Spyro flies out of the way as Mewtwo crashes to the ground, and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Spyro lands and looks down into the impact crater and sees what was left of Mewtwo. Mewtwo, the master of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead.

* * *

**It was not easy trying to come up with a perfect battle scene between Spyro and Mewtwo. But I did all I could to make this chapter perfect. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Happy Ending

Chapter: 11

A Happy Ending

As all the fire finally dies, Sparx flutters over to Prince Spyro and pats him on the head. They looked to see a path finally opened to the castle. Spyro quickly made his way inside and seeing everyone in the castle grounds still alseep. As the morning sun approaches, the legendary pokemon guide Fox up the stairs of the tower into Cynder's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembers the first time he laid his eyes on her. The same peasant girl in the forest. Who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walks up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then he slowly leans down and kissed her gently. He pulls back and then...Cynder's eyes opens. She looks up at her prince and then recongnizes the one she met before. Cynder then smiles at her true love. The spell is now broken! Mew and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Even Sparx sheds a little. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside starts to waken.

Inside the throne room, everyone starts to awaken as well. The King and Queen began to wake up and yawned. King Draco looks at King Ignitus and saw that he was asleep. Draco then shakes him awake and Ignitus slowly starts to wake up. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Ignitus, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked King Draco.

"I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Draco, this is the fourteenth century" said King Ignitus.

"Yes, you said that a moment ago" said King Draco.

"Well, to come right to the point, my son Spyro says he's going to marry ..." said King Ignitus but was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the ''Sleeping Beauty Waltz''. The Three Guardians then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there, as Cynder and Spyro appears, side-by-side, walking down the stairs . King Draco and Queen Saphira then became happy to see their daughter. "It's Cynder! She's here!" said King Draco. King Ignitus somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He wipes his eyes and he could not believe it. His son is with a princess? Then what does his son mean by peasant girl? "And...and Spyro!" said King Ignitus surprised to see his son with Cynder. Cynder and Spyro approaches the throne and took a knee before the King and Queen. Cynder then fondly runs up to her mother and embraces her for the first time. Cynder is now reunited with her real parents for after sixteen years. King Ignitus approached his son still confused about the whole peasant girl/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy? I don't ..." said King Ignitus but was interuppted again when Cynder approached him and kisses him on the cheek. "But, but, ..." said King Ignitus, but Spyro and Cynder stood upright and began dancing as the ''Once Upon A Dream'' music starts to play. King Ignitus looks at the King and Queen while shaking his head and said "I don't understand". But King Draco and Queen Saphira payed no attention and smiled and began humming along the ''Once Upon A Dream'' music. King Ignitus looks up at the balcony and sees Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi also humming along to the music. King Ignitus then forgets about the whole thing and starts humming along to the music as Spyro and Cynder dances. At the balcony, Celebi loses a tear and Mew notices. "Why, Celebi, what's the matter?" asked Mew.

"Oh, I just love happy endings" said Celebi.

"Yes, I do, too..." said Mew and suddenly gasps when she saw the color of Cynder's dress. It was blue instead of pink! "Blue?!" said Mew and with a whirl of her hand, she zapped the dress and turned it pink saying "Pink!"

Choir: **I know you,**

**I walked with you**

**Once upon a dream**

Jirachi also sees the dress now pink and said "Blue!" and therefore turning it blue again.

Choir: **I know you,**

**The gleam in your eyes**

**Is so familiar a gleam**

Then we see the castle disappears around Cynder and Spyro, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue to pink and so forth. Then they kissed each other once more.

Choir: **And I know it's true**

**That visions are seldom all they seem**

**But if I know you **

**I know what you'll do**

**You'll love me at once**

**The way you did**

**Once upon a dream**

* * *

**THE END! Please tell me what you think of the story and what might needed to be changed! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
